


Time Continues

by ScytheMeister23



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Breakup, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every perfect relationship will last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ZeLink Breakup. Day 13 of 30.

They had both talked about before.

 

The two of them were definitely okay with it. It's good that ending a relationship could go this far without a any form of madness from either of them. Zelda and Link still adored each other, but more as brother and sister or two parts of the same being.

 

They had both realized that romance wasn't for them. They had spent lifetimes together before and the sight of the Princess in intimate proximity with her head knight was enjoyable to the Hylian Kingdom.

 

Link had been called into Zeldas' private study that day. A room in the North Tower that was nearly as important as her throne room; in one she lead armies while in the other she took pictures. A small, personal library lined the walls with the exception of the wall right across from the door; it was taken up by a large window exposing the courtyards and central grounds.

 

“Take a seat, Link. There are personal matters for discussion”

 

He sat across from her desk as instructed, crossing his legs and looking at her sitting across from him.

 

“It's about our romantic involvements.” Zelda began. Link straightened his head on his shoulders to show he was listening intently. “I know that this isn't a business matter, and that we shouldn't treat it as such. There are no contracts or anything we have to deal with, so I'm just going to come right out with it.” She looked down at her hands which were tented on her desk before looking back up at his eyes. Her heart beat faster because they both knew he hadn't gone through this before. “I'm not happy with our romantic stance. It feels as if we've only been doing this because lifetime after lifetime, the kingdoms that you and I defend together have wanted it, not either of us. I want to break up.” Zelda concluded.

 

“Of course.” Link responded immediately.

 

Zelda was taken aback by this, mostly because this was a first for the two of them. “Alright! It's good that we could do this without any sour feelings between us.”

 

Nodding to this, Link began; “I know that we love each other very much, but husband and wife or anything like it isn't particularly for us, besides the fact that we've already gone through it countless times before.”

 

Zelda listened to Links explanation, taking everything to heart as she had thought the exact same things.

 

“You and I were chosen by the goddesses. We've been close since time began and nothing can take that away from either of us. Thank you for initiating this agreement.”

 

They both stood and took each others hands, wishing each other well before Link left for the both of them to attend to their duties again.

 

That was that. They were no longer a romantic but were still close as friends. And they were both happy with it. This was a relieve to Zelda, who returned to the matter with the Goron in the East.  


End file.
